The Christmas Dinner
The Christmas Dinner is the first episode of The Crawfords. It aired December 24th, 2015. Episode At Christmas Day... Gerald enters the living room, where his beloved wife Cathy is reading a book. GERALD: Good evening, sweetie. Where is everyone? CATHY: I don’t know. You would think in Christmas Day they would be here celebrating, but no. Chris is still tied up to the family business and Ellen... She’s being Ellen. GERALD: What is that supposed to mean? Cathy looks at Gerald in a worried way. GERALD: Oh honey... Not this again. CATHY: But it is true. They just think I am the biggest slut who basically ruined your marriage with their mother. I am trash to them. Gerald kisses Cathy in a passionate way. GERALD: It is not true. Later... Gerald and Cathy come down the stairs, where they see Lindsay sitting down in a old-fashioned dress. GERALD: Mommy, you came! LINDSAY: Hi, my little sweetheart! Gerald and Lindsay hug. CATHY: Hi, Lindsay. LINDSAY: Hi, Cathy. Lindsay kisses Cathy on the cheek. GERALD: Where is everyone? LINDSAY: Probably Chris is working on the Family Business, and Ellen is probably getting drunk and crucifying our family’s name, as usual. GERALD: Mom, stop insulting my daughter. LINDSAY: I am not insulting your daughter, I’m telling the truth. She doesn’t give a damn about this family. Chris comes in with a lovely girl. CHRIS: Merry Christmas, everyone. LINDSAY: Hi, grandson. Who is this beautiful girl? CHRIS: Everyone, this is Sasha, my new girlfriend. Gerald spills his drink when he looks to Sasha, leaving Lindsay suspicious. GERALD: Oh my god, we need a new maid immediatly. CATHY: I will take care of that. LINDSAY: I will help Cathy. Cathy becomes surprised. The two of them go to the kitchen. In the kitchen... CATHY: Thanks Lindsay, but I don’t need- LINDSAY: I know what you are playing here. CATHY: Excuse me? LINDSAY: I waited 5 years for this. Ever since you walked into this house I knew you were trouble. You are just another slut who wants our money, aren’t you? CATHY: Wha-Where is this coming from? LINDSAY: Well, Breaking News: Gerald is cheating on you. CATHY: Huh?! LINDSAY: Didn’t you see the way he looked at Sasha? CATHY: Chris’ new girlfriend? LINDSAY: No, because you know so many Sashas who look like black hookers. CATHY: You are such a hoffle person, Lindsay. LINDSAY: Excuse me?! CATHY: You think your son is cheating on me and you don’t even confront him and stop him? I mean, maybe it’s all in your head or this is some sick way to get me out of here, but if you really believed he was cheating, you would be confronting him, not me. LINDSAY: I hate you because I was just like you one day. You need to leave him. CATHY: Whatever. Gerald is a good man, and there is NO WAY he is cheating on me. You should have never stopped taking the meds. Cathy leaves. LINDSAY: I underestimated that bitch. I need a plan B. Back at the living room... Everyone is talking when Ellen shows up, with a dress showing too much skin. GERALD: Ellen, what the hell are you dressing? ELLEN: What now?! Last time I checked, I can still wear whatever I want. CATHY: It is not appropriate on this Family Reunion. ELLEN: Oh look, Little Slut over here is trying to be an actual mother. CATHY: Excuse me? ELLEN: Oh, did you not heard me? Was your sluttiness too loud? CATHY: I care about you, Ellen. We ALL care about you. But you just continue on being this little spoiled brat, and me and your dad are not going to take this anymore. ELLEN: Whatever, I don’t care about this shitty family, neither you, you slut. LINDSAY: Shit is about to go down. CATHY: OK, THAT’S IT! Cathy slaps Ellen, which leaves the living room, angry. LINDSAY: Bitch got burned. GERALD: STOP MOM! I CAN’T TAKE THIS ANYMORE. SASHA: Guys, stop fighting. It is Christmas, we can’t be like this. You are a lovely family and I really appreciate you accepting me so well. Lindsay eyerolls. SASHA: But fighting isn’t worth it. So let’s all stop fighting and enjoy this lovely Christmas Dinner. Phillip, the butler, comes in. PHILLIP: Dinner is served. Everyone eats their dinner, but at the middle of the dinner, a broken Don Holbrook interrupts the dinner. GERALD: Don! What are you doing here? DON (crying): They found her, they found her body! Don hugs Gerald. GERALD (confused): Whose body... Don what are you talking about. DON (crying): Claire... She’s dead! Category:Episodes of The Crawfords